Long Way Down
by FictionHobbit
Summary: Keza and FictionHobbit are sent undercover to bust up what they see as a typical drug-ring. But when you have Racetrack Higgins as the mob-boss, the predictable can turn dangerous...


"It's bad," Marty "Crutchy" Belle explained as David closed the office door. "Real bad." David frowned and helped himself to a seat across from his fallen Chief.  
"What, the new budget wasn't approved? Did we lose that case with the- "  
"No, no, much worse than any of that. We lost a man, Sidoni. He was assassinated on the job. Assassinated. We only have a few guesses on who did it - not only that, but Mark. I think you boys called him 'Specs,' never finished his assignment. He'd been working undercover for a few months. And we aren't any closer to catching any of the bastards!" David's head was spinning.  
"Wait, wait, slow down." he paused briefly. Specs? Dead? "What was he working on, and how does this concern me?"  
"He was working undercover with the Higgins' project." David felt the blood drain from his face. He tried not to stutter the next words out.  
"Higgin's project? Do you mean the."  
"Yes," Crutchy confirmed with a sigh. "The Higgins Crime Family. It was a risky assignment, but it had to be done - and Mark was the best man to do it! But he failed, so now we're turning to you."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" David jumped out of his chair, almost flipping it over as he did so. "I just got back from a risky assignment. Now you're shoving another one at me?"  
"David! Will you shut up and listen?!" David reluctantly took a seat again.  
"We need you. I know you just got back from that Arizona project, and I'm sorry we have to put you out again. But it must be done."  
David closed his eyes. It was the last thing he'd want to take, going undercover deep into the slums of New York City to bust up one of the most infamous gangs to date. But it was his job.  
"What do I need to do?"  
Crutchy got right down to business.  
"Adopt a fake handle, something fairly simple, no last name. Get some different clothes. I'll take care of the rest. Come back in two days - you'll leave then."  
David nodded and left quietly. Had he just signed a form for his own death?  
  
+  
  
Officers Dearbhail McDowell and Brooke Coffen strode into Sergeant Kloppman's office after the briefing.  
"How's the kid, Dearbhail? He's going on two, right?" he greeted the first to sit down.  
"Cut the crap, Sarge. why are we going undercover again? We went last time!" Dearbhail interrupted him, impatient with the small talk.  
"I doubt any of our overweight male officers will look good as whores, McDowell. Now quit your yappin' and listen."  
"Whores? Uh uhn. Not again."  
"Whores?" Brooke said at the same time, and looked up, interested.  
"Figures you'd be interested," Dearbhail rolled her eyes.  
"Oh shush, you know you enjoy it," Brooke countered with a smirk. "Now let the nice officer talk."  
"Kiss ass," Dearbhail muttered, then yelped when she received a kick from under the table.  
"Ladies! Can you focus enough for me to finish explaining the mission?" Kloppman said with an exasperated tone.  
"Ah, right."  
  
+  
  
"Pie Eater", as he was to answer to from that moment on, slipped into an alley to wait for his contact from The Higgins Crime Family. He had been instructed to meet that person in the alleyway so he could be escorted to the headquarters, the "belly of the beast" he'd called it jokingly. He'd been waiting for the better part of an hour before he noticed movement near the entrance to the alley. "Would you not stand in the middle a da alley like dat? You tryin' ta git killed?" a voice hissed at him. A moment later Pie-eater felt something grab at his arm, and he was pulled into the shadows. "You're late," he growled, looking at the young thief. "I been watchin' you ta see if you was followed," he explained, standing up and looking behind himself, then down another alley. Pie-eater shifted awkwardly. "So are we gonna go or what?" Without saying any more, the thief pulled Pie- eater by the elbow as they hurried across town.  
  
+  
  
"Where exactly are you taking me?" Pie-eater asked breathlessly as he followed the thief through yet another alley.  
"Da Boss wants ta meetcha," he rolled his eyes, slowing down as they approached what appeared to be an abandoned building's fire escape, pulling down the ladder, his escort climbed up a little before looking down "You comin'?" Pie-eater looked uneasily up, then remembered his job and supposed demeanor.  
  
"Uh, shoah," he answered, grabbing onto a rung and hoisting himself up. "Dutchy. Lemme in, idiot. Da new guy's here," the thief growled at the closed window on the fourth floor of the building. "What's da magic woid?" came the answer. "Dutchy opened da God damned window," another authoritative voice hollered impatiently. The window opened and the brown haired thief climbed inside, sneering at a blond. Pie-eater climbed uncertainly in after him, trying not to stare at the blond who was so blatantly staring scornfully at him. "What we got heah, Snitchy?" a man behind a big oak desk, obviously in charge, asked. Pie-eater walked forward, trying to appear confident. He was surprised to see that the 'boss' was actually a fairly small Italian man. "Snitch says you know explosives? Took out a bank in Nevada a few yeahs back?" the cigar chomping Italian leaned forward in his chair, almost challenging him. "Damn straight," Pie-eater confirmed, wondering what else Crutchy put on his rapsheet. "Well good," Higgins leaned back in the plush leather of his chair. "We need some new boys. Casualties haven't been. Kind, lately." "Why do we need another explosives expert, Boss?" the blond cut in, only to be hit upside the head. Seems the Boss was light on his feet. "What have I told you about contradictin' me, Dutchy?" Dutchy backed against the wall sullenly, and said no more. Dutchy was saved further embarrassment by a commotion from another room. Two men entered the room, carrying a scantily clad lady between them. Behind them came another woman, carrying the passed-out woman's shoes and a brown paper bag - and wearing a sour expression on her face. "I told her ta lay off da qualudes during business hours. But does anybody listen ta me? Hell naw! I'm jis a ho'," she growled, plopping down in a chair on the other side of the room. The two women were similarly dressed. The one who spoke wore a tiny leather skirt and see through black top with nothing beneath it. The passed out woman had a top like that but of a bluish color and the same leather skirt. Pie-eater gaped a moment, then forced his eyes away and turned his attention back to Higgins, who was smirking slightly at his reaction. "Don't you evah shut up, bitch?" the shorter of the two men rolled his eyes at the red head who spoke. The redhead heaved a heavy sigh and chomped loudly on her gum. Her eyes fell on the new arrival. Pie-eater felt the redhead's gaze and distracted himself with the buttons on his shirt. He wondered if he'd be introduced to any of the newcomers. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the woman trying to revive her companion. "Pie-eatah," Higgins said. "Dis is Sugah, and the one who's passed out would be Keza. Dey're are." he smirked. "Newest 'additions'." "Charmed," Sugar stood and winked, offering her hand and running the tip of her tongue over her teeth. Pie-eater took her hand and kissed it mockingly. He glanced over at the other woman. "She like this often?" "Put it away Sugar, he ain't a customer. Yeah, likes pills too much. I'm Skittery," the other man introduced himself, dumping Keza on the couch. Pie- eater shook his hand, and then the other, who introduced himself as Bumlets. "Pie-eater," he said. Keza was beginning to stir. Grinning stupidly, Keza waved. "Hey who are you, cutie? Man, he's hot. Is it Christmas, Boss?" "Enough chit-chat," Higgins growled. "Will someone show him where to sleep?" "Yeah, my room's dis way," Keza stood shakily, using Pie-eater's arm for support. "And someone dump that whore on the street," he added in a disgusted tone. Just then the door swung open and yet another man sauntered inside. "I got it Boss," Dutchy smiled stupidly, picking Keza up over his shoulder and walking out. For a moment Pie-eater thought he caught a look of intelligent worry flash across Sugar's face, then it was gone and he dismissed it for his imagination.  
  
"Dutchy, get that ass back here!" Sugar snapped. "He wasn't serious."  
  
Higgins raised an eyebrow, but didn't protest. "Want me ta show him around, Boss?" Snitch asked, seeing as he was the only sane one in the room. "Go ahead," Higgins muttered, looking bored. "Sugar, do something with your friend." "Blink dis is Pie-eater. Pie-eater, Blink. We all acquainted now?" Race snarled impatiently. It was hard to get good help. "She ain't my friend!" Sugar protested loudly. "JIS DO IT!" Higgins hollered, slamming his fist on the desk, his impatience finally wearing out. Sugar jumped up, half carrying Keza out of the room. "Yeah, jis do it, Dearbh-" Sugar clamped a hand over her mouth and resumed her flight. 


End file.
